World Walker Dimensional Brawl: Story 3
Johanna was waiting for Todd to show up at a diner. He'd promise he'd be there. She was told he had to bring an ally with him, which is understandable, since she should probably meet him too so they can probably get a team together. She looked at her watch. 9:07. An hour late. After about five more minutes, Todd finally came with a young man, green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. He wore a long coat, a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry to be so late," Todd began, sitting down, the young man sitting next to him. "So you're Johanna. Well aren't you a rosebud?" said the boy. Johanna flushed. "Uh who is he?" she asked. "This is Philip. A being composed entire by nanomachines, capable of shapeshifting, elasticity, and simply creeping about." Philip nodded, "And I'm incredibly intellegent...and asexual." Philip added that last comment in hopes of dispelling any misconceptions. "No offence to you, you really are a lovely young lady, just, not attracted. Unable to." "Ok, I know the definition of "asexual"" Johanna responded. "Well I met this guy while walking around, he took down some bank robbers. And I read an article in the paper. Saved the Pope." Todd explained. "Really?" Johanna asked, amazed. Philip nodded, "Sadly there was one casualty. Originally I had a "Good bye Good Riddence" thing, but you know, I felt bad. So I went to Penance...but being an agnostic made that really hard. So I went to confession, meditated, danced with incense, meditated again, did community service, meditated, drank a specially prepared tea made by monk, drank a tea made by a Buddhist monk...well you get the point." "Well, who's hungry? I'm buying...but not a lot, I don't have much on me right now." Todd asked, looking through his leather wallet. "I can eat." Johanna answered. Philip responded, "Would it be alright if I eat. I ask since I know you know that I have no need to eat but being made of a "grey goo" allows me to do so and I eat for the joys of eating, granted a bit gluttonous but I digress." "Oh course you can eat." Todd was about to call over a waitress when an explotion came outside. "What the hell?" asked Johanna, looking as a figure loomed from the dust and smoke. (OOC NOTE: Just for information, while I hope the people and characters from Soul Thief II would return, new villains can join, since the word on the World Walker has been spread (presumably) Sorry if this seems out of place everybody. Also sorry for this opening being incredibly short and this note being incredibly long. Hope this turns out well.) A man with dark, blonde hair and sunglasses emerged from the smoke, dusting off his black trenchcoat. Noticing Todd and the others staring at him through the window, he walked towards them, passing through the wall like a spectre. "Ah, company!" he said, unexpectedly jovial. "I'm freakin' starved, let's eat." Todd then asked, "Uh...can we help you?" Todd tapped Philip's shoulder and gestured towards Johanna. Philip nodded, and moved next to Johanna, ready for whatever order given. "Don't tell me you're looking to start a fight," the man said. "All I wanted was a burger and a chance to speak with this World Walker fellow. Is that too much to ask?" Rune walked into the diner, a tired expression on her face. She saw Todd and Johanna, and smiled at them. "Oh, hi again!" "One moment, miss, I'm speaking to the World Walker. Which one of you is him, anyway?" Anthony said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Todd then asked, "Alright, one, no offence Rune, I'm glad to see you but why are you here and two, Mr...whoever you are. I guess that's me, I travel across the multiverse, but would please keep it down? I try to keep the two lives seprate and three, what do you want from me?" "I am Anthony. Anthony Ryder, the assassin. Don't worry, I'm not here to take your lives... yet. I've come simply to have a word. And a burger, of course. But however you react to my message is entirely up to you." Rune glared at Anthony Ryder. "This guy's trouble..." she thought. Todd then whispered to Rune and Philip, "Cover Johanna, don't let her out of your sights and don't let him touch her." Todd directed his attention to Anthony and asked, "What's the message...and what do you want on your burger?" "Don't worry about that, I'm paying for it... in fact, dinner's on me. As for my message, I have something that you really might be interested in hearing about-" Anthony was interrupted as the waitress dropped by. "Have you figured out what you're having tonight?" the waitress asked. Todd replied, "I'll have a burger," Philip said, "I'll have a small steak, medium rare." Johanna then asked, "Small salad." Todd rolled his eyes, muttered for a second before saying, "For the love of...you're not fat! But fine. Rune and uh...Anthony, what you two want?" Rune shook her head and said, "That's okay, I just ate." "Er, what about you Anthony?" asked Todd. "I'll have a quarter-pound burger and a martini, if you don't mind." Anthony said. "Very well," the waitress said. "Anything else?" "Sure," Anthony said. "Just remember to smile that gorgeous smile of yours when you come back, honey," he said, tilting his sunglasses down a tad, and winking at the waitress, who blushed and turned away slightly. "Of c-course, Mr..." "Ryder. Anthony Ryder." With a curt, hasty half-bow, the waitress left. Philip then stated, "The message Mr. Ryder...tell us." "Fine, fine, if you're so hasty," Anthony said. He cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you already know this, but there are... a couple... spreading your reputation to every criminal and criminal organization they can find, Mr. World Walker." "A couple?" asked Todd. "I don't know any couples. Who were they?" "Their names, according to them, were Elliot and Victoria," Anthony explained. "I assume you are familiar with them; why else would they appear in my base and warn me about you? What have you done, Mr. World Walker, to warrant their attention as such?" "Elliot!" muttered Johanna. "Damn it!" snapped Todd, "I know Elliot, we had a...little scrap. I don't know the Victoria person...was she pretty?" "Will your girlfriend there really want me to answer that, Mr. World Walker?" Anthony asked, gesturing to Johanna. Todd and Johanna (despite being aggrivated Todd asked that question) both became beet red and replied with the same old tired cliche..." She's/he's not my/his girlfriend!" "Tell him Rune!" Johanna snapped towards Rune. Rune looked back and forth between Johanna and Todd. "Uhh....I don't really know. Last time I was here I just helped you fight Elliot..." Anthony laughed. "Aw, look at the luvey-wuvy lovers blush! D'awww!" Todd then snapped, "MY NONEXISTENT LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Todd threw a fireball roughly the size of a tennis ball towards Anthony. "Cool down, hothead!" Anthony exclaimed; the fireball smashed against him harmlessly and dissipated. "You can't handle a little teasing and you're gonna set the whole restaurant on fire? And I thought I ''had anger-management issues..." "''Anyway..." urged Philip in hopes of continuing where they left off. "Ah, yes, the remainder of the message," Anthony said. "Put simply, watch your back. There are a number of criminals, demons, and other malcontents planning on hunting you down. Next thing you know, there might be a knife sticking out of your dead carcass, if you don't keep a vigilant eye. Of course, I have nothing to do with these malcontents- unless they pay me, that is- so I've got no business with you involving murder. So once, more, tread carefully... lovebirds." Anthony snickered slightly. With that the waitress returned and, as prosmised, flashed her lovely smile as she placed the plates in front of their respective people. Todd then faced Rune,"You sure you don't want anything?" "Yeah, I'm sure. I only came in here to examine a possible flu-bomb threat, but there's no bomb...I guess my archenemy actually hasn't done anything and was just teasing me..." "Pray your archenemy never pays me to silence you, Miss Rune," Anthony said quietly. The waitress then returned and said, "Oh sorry! I forgot your martini!" She placed a glass in front of Anthony and showed her smile again Rune looked to Anthony. "Trust me, he never would. I just said he plants flu-bombs, didn't I? He's not very....malicious..." "Thank you, Miss... um, what may I call such a beauty as yourself?" Anthony asked smiling, ignoring Rune's retort. "Eden," answered the woman. Philip, secretly dissolving, slivering up the parallel seat and reformed besides Rune, stretched his arm across her shoulders and said, "I'' wouldn't ignore you." Rune blushed, and laughed a little nervously. Todd was about to warn her that Philip was asexual but Johanna stopped him. Todd then directed his attention to Anthony and asked, "Who else is after me?" After the waitress had left, Anthony leaned in slightly. "Criminals. Demons. Many others who sense you are a threat and foolishly opt to confront you head on. Your title, World Walker, has even reached the ears that never miss a single thing. But I cannot tell you about them. I don't have many specific names, but I can assure you, they will be hunting you down like birds of prey." Todd leaned forward and, hiding his terror...ok I guess, replied, "Bring it on." "Ha!" Anthony laughed. "I like that attitude. You might not be so bad for an alien after all. Just hope one of your new enemies doesn't hire me- I'd hate to have to kill you." Rune looked to Todd. "Don't worry, Todd. I'll help you with this new onslaught."Philip, his arm still around Rune's shoulder replied, "As will I!". Johanna rested a hand on Todd's hand and said, "You can't get rid of me." Todd smirked, "Again I say...bring it on. "Although," Anthony said, "If ''you ''pay me, Mr. World Walker, I'll be honor-bound not to kill you- unless you betray me- even if your opposition offers me a higher sum." Todd shook his head and smiled. "No thanks, I can take care of myself...and who said you'd have a chance against me?" "I did, of course," Anthony stated. Philip responded, "A bit cocky, don't you think, Mr. Ryder. I think my lovely friends here would agree with me." Anthony Ryder shrugged. "Can't help myself." Johanna then asked, "Why are you telling us this anyway? Wouldn't it give you an edge if you ''didn't tell him...and us?" "Yes, why exactly are you helping us?" Rune questioned. "That information costs two-thousand dollars," Anthony said. "Information is sometimes too valuable a thing to give away. Besides, I already got what I wanted by coming here." Philip asked, "How is the information worth 2000 dollars? And if Todd is a "multiversal threat" wouldn't it be worth more? And while we're on the topic, which universe's money are we talking about?" "The one I'm from, duh," Anthony said, taking a bite into his burger. "And also, never ''misinterpret the sheer value of information." "True, information can't be misinterpreted." Philip stated. Philip turned his fingers into a knife and fork to cut up his steak. He jabbed a piece and held it Rune. "Want a bite Rune?" Rune blushed again, and said, "Uh, sure." She took a small bite, and nodded gratefully to Philip. Philip pulled his arm back muttering "Ow. I think you took a few nanobots with it." Rune's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry." Philip laughed slightly, "Don't worry, they regenerate." "Information is a valuable commodity," Anthony continued. "In some instances, people will pay through the nose to discover any kind of lead or dark secret about anything else. I've had nearly everyone, from detective to business executive, pay me for confidential information. Like assassination, it is merely a service I provide." Todd grew pale, "And uh...what else do you know about me?" "Three-thousand, five-hundred dollars, Mr. World Walker." Todd secretly snapped his fingers, created the money (he'll deal with the legal system when it comes) and slammed the money into Anthony's hand. "Here! What else do you know?" Anthony raised an eyebrow. "This isn't real, is it?" Todd growled, "I don't know!!" Todd grumbled to himself as he created several golden coins. "Here! Real gold! Now answer me!" "If you're ''this ''desperate, then there's obviously something you don't want getting out, Mr. World Walker. Fine, I'll tell you what I know." Anthony leaned back slightly, sipping his martini, before scooping up the money. "But only because I'm feeling generous. You are a World Walker. Your magical prowess makes you a powerful as some reality-benders, making you a dangerous foe. You are a Christian. Your arch-enemy is an entity named Nilrem. And you may be fond of pranks. However, you possess no superhuman stregnth, your magic contains certain... limits... and you do not like to kill. Also, you're in love with this girl here," Anthony said, failing at holding back a smirk. "I've also heard something about you destroying a universe, but I don't believe that. It contradicts the limits of your powers." "That's quite a lot of information. How did Elliot know all of this?" "Funny... most of this intel didn't come from Elliot," Anthony replied. Todd, who just stopped flushing responded, "How did you get this information? And I ''did, accidently play a part in the destruction of a universe!" The waitress returned refilling Anthony's martini, saying before he responded she said, "On the house." she winked and left. "Thank you, Miss Eden," Anthony said politely, smiling, before turning back to Todd. "As for the intel I've gained about you... there are people who know more than you think, Mr. World Walker. People whose ears never miss a single thing. But I cannot tell you about them." Anthony lifted his refilled martini and sipped it. "Why not?" Rune inquired. "Well that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Anthony questioned rhetorically. To which, Todd responded, "No duh! So tell me!" "This is one thing I cannot tell you, no matter how much you bribe me," Anthony said. "And I've already said far too much." Todd then joked, "Yes we know you already "said to much" but why can't you tell us more?" "...do you want to die, Mr. World Walker? I thought not," Anthony said, without waiting for an answer. His voice was suddenly more serious. "That's why I can't tell you." Johanna then snapped, "Don't you threaten him!" "That was no threat, Miss Johanna." Todd leaned towards Anthony, with a platinum coin in hand he whispered, "If you forget all that information on Johanna and me, I'll give you this shiny coin, made of platinum, more valuble then gold." Anthony took the coin, observing it in his hands, attempting to flex it, and finally licking it. "Yes, this is platinum. But a single platinum coin is not enough to silence me. It'll cost more to keep me from divulging that information to a single soul. But remember, once paid, I will never go back on my word, even if offered more. Unless, of course, you attempt to backstab me." Todd created five platinum coins in front of Anthony and responded, "Here, more coins. And you're acting like you dismissing the information about me and Johanna knowing one another could back fire with the "once paid never go back thing." "Mr. World Walker," Anthony Ryder said. "The most important thing for an assassin or a seller of information and his client is a bond of trust. Paying me means I will go to all reasonable lengths to keep my end of the bargain, as long as yours is kept. Also, six platinum coins doesn't amount to too much, despite the rarity of platinum. But I suppose I can take them... I'm feeling in a rather good mood at this moment." "Alright, I'll keep my end as long as you keep your and you don't stab us in the back." Todd replied. Rune narrowed her eyes at Anthony. "I really hope we can trust him...." she thought. "As long as I'm not paid to kill you, you won't have to worry about that," Anthony said. Todd replied, "Then I think our business is done here." "If you say so," Anthony said, finishing his martini. Rune glanced at his martini glass. "Please don't get into a car." Philip nodded in agreement. Todd continued, "Well we have nothing more to talk about...but yeah don't get in a car." "Caring about my well-being... how thoughtful. But two shots of martini will hardly do anything to me... besides, I don't need a car." Johanna questioned, "Then how do you propose you get home?" Anthony shrugged again. "However I feel like, I guess. Now excuse me, I need to tip the lovely waitress." Todd and the others didn't know if he was making an induendo, or if they were overly suspisious of him considering his actions around the waitress. "Let's leave," Todd said as he and Johanna got up, avoiding eye contact. Philip stood up, and offered his hand for Rune. "Want me to escort you my dear?" Rune blushed yet again, and took his hand. "S-sure..." Philip took her hand as the two of them followed the other two. They were about half way up the street when a portal opened (OOC: Thank you Deathwalker13000 for joining as a villain. And I would also like to thank Hero Forever for join as Rune. But now I need another villain, let's see who it is...) A young man dressed all in black with pinkish eyes stepped out of the portal, and smirked at the group. "Which one of you is the World Walker?" Todd was about to say something, but Johanna cut him off before he could speak, saying, "We don't know what you're talking about...what would you want with this...I assume it's a person, anyway?" Philip then asked, "Yes, what is your intention?" Todd then finally was able to speak asking, "Would you like us to send a message to...who ever you're talking about?" Shade glared at them, the smirk still wide on his face. "Don't play dumb. I know one of you is the World Walker. And if he doesn't step forth, I guess I'll just have to destroy this lovely city." He raised his hand, and a dark purple aura surrounded it. Todd stepped forward, hands raised. "Here I am...now who are you?" "I'm Shade. And I'm here to crush you and take away your powers." He shot a small amount of dark plasma at Todd. Todd swiftly created a shield, in hopes to block the plasma completely. The plasma hit the shield, leaving Todd unharmed. Shade lowered his hand, and narrowed his eyes at Todd. "So, you are indeed him. Good." He levitated into the air, and began generating a large plasma orb above him. Rune summoned her sword and started swinging it repeatedly, unleashing several waves of fire at Shade, each wave blocked by a shield that Shade put around himself. Philip turned his hand into a blade and sent it flying, while Todd shot out ice "bullets", both hoping to land hit hits. Shade was not able to make his shield large enough, and was hit by the ice bullets. He hovered backwards, emitting a small cry of pain. He, then, threw the large plasma orb at the group. "Damn it!" Todd shouted, creating a dome. "Guys get in!" Philip shook his head and said, "No need. Armor form!" With that Philip transformed and moved his nanomachines to resemble steel plates, and strong enough to withstand short range missile attacks. "Get behind me Rune!" "That's alright," Rune told him. She generated a fire barrier around herself. The orb of plasma exploded against the group, but left them unharmed. Shade, then, landed on the ground. "Impressive indeed." He smirked at Todd, raised both hands, and started shooting multiple rays of dark plasma at them. Todd shoved Johanna aside, and responded, shooting balls of light into the dark plasma bolts, hoping that they'd break through or at least negate both. The light and dark orbs exploded upon contact with each other. Right after this, Shade ran in quickly, and attempted to punch him across the face. Todd spat up some blood when the fist hit his jaw. He was forced to the ground. Todd wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "Guess what? There's a hundre nanobots behind you." He smiled as Philip became his amorphous blob form, laching to Shade's hand, attempting to "nibble" at his skin causing a slight form of pain. Shade stared at his hand. "This...doesn't really hurt that much...." "No but this will!" Todd smirked, creating a baseball bat, attempting to swing at the head. Smirking, Shade raised his nanobot covered fist up to block the bat. The bat connected, "OW!" Philip yelled, his voice was slightly weird due to his blob form. "Oh sorry pal!" Johanna got back up, looking for a way to be useful. She ran to Rune. "Rune? Do you have any extra weapons I can use?" Rune quickly generated a fire spear and handed it to Johanna. Shade grabbed hold of the bat and shattered it with a dark plasma blast. "OW!" Philip muttered again slithering next to Todd. "Got any ideas Todd?" Philip asked, returning to human form. Todd created a throwing knife. Johanna snuck up behind Shade, about to stab him with the flaming spear. Todd threw the blade and Johanna began to thrust the spear. Shade created a shield at his back to block the spear, and he caught the throwing knife in between his fingers. "Whoa..." Johanna whispered. Shade threw the knife back at Todd. Then, he cancelled the shield at his back, whirled around and grabbed Johanna by the wrist. "Is this the young lady you're in love with, World Walker?" The blade went into Todd's shoulder. He saw Johanna in Shade's hand. "N-no! I-I just met her today!" Philip slithered and hardened a "tentacle", ready to strike. Chuckling villainously, Shade's smirk widened. "Likely story." Rune ran up and pointed her blade at Shade's throat. "Let her go," she demanded. "Make me," Shade replied slyly. He shot up into the sky, taking Johanna with her. Todd also shot up, following not that far behind. Philip upset he missed his opprotunity, returned to his human form and asked Rune, "Can you get us up with them?" Rune nodded, took Philip by the hand, and flew up to the others. Shade hovered, holding Johanna. "What's the matter, World Walker? Upset?" he mocked. Todd was "pacing" in the air. 'What do I do? How do I get Johanna out of this...I got it!" He teleported from sight and appeared behind Rune and Philip. "Philip, Rube, distract him, but don't be fatal about it. Make him let her go, I'll catch Johanna with telekinesis..." Todd thought and realized there were flaws in his plans. "But if you guys have a better idea, offer it..." Philip responded, "Surprisingly I got nothing." Todd then asked, "You Rune?" Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Co-Op Stories Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories